


Inferno

by HotChocolate24 (Cadburytrooper96)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: A bit of fluff there too, Asami has been a bad girl, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Mostly just Asami being a slut for her wife tho, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Sub Asami, Vaginal Fingering, dom korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadburytrooper96/pseuds/HotChocolate24
Summary: “Tell me what you want baby. Want my fingers in you?” Korra asked as she leaned forward and placed open mouth kisses on Asami’s neck. “Want my mouth? Tell me what you need.” She whispered, smiling at the way Asami shuddered at the sound of her voice.Asami chooses to work instead of staying home to welcome her wife after a month of separation.Korra doesn't take it lightly.





	Inferno

Asami shivered as tried to focus on her agenda for the day. Korra had been gone for a full month on a trip to the Fire Nation and she was coming back home today. It had been a month of late night phone calls, loneliness and on a few occasions, tears on both ends. Most of all, it had been a month of sheer lust and horniness between the two. Asami liked to think that she had more self-control than her better half, but the truth was, she’d goaded her wife into elicit talks on more than one occasion.

She couldn’t help it.

She’d only come in to check on a few things at the office before planning to go home. Unfortunately, one thing led to another and she’d found herself sitting down to look through a ten-page contract between Future Industries and Zaofu.

Suyin had made an offer of goodwill by striking a deal with Republic City for Zaofu metal. She had cloaked the whole thing in an apology on behalf of Zaofu for Kuvira’s actions, but it was clear that her real intention was a seat at the table in Republic City.

Sweat trailed down her temple and Asami loosened some of the buttons on her shirt. _I should call Korra._ Asami’s mind went to the stubborn, hard-headed woman and her thighs clenched. She knew exactly what would happen if she called her wife. Korra would come barging into her office and most likely fuck her over her own desk. The thought of her wife’s fingers thrusting into her and her voice murmuring dirty sayings to her was enough to make her wet and Asami squirmed in her seat.

 _Maybe I should just call her. Just to let her know that I’ll be late. That’s all. Not for anything else._ Asami picked up the phone and stared at it for a few seconds before placing it back. She knew what would happen if she heard her wife’s voice in the state she was and as bad as she wanted to, the contract really needed tending to.

Asami pressed the intercom button on her desk, linking her to her assistant. “Mei, tell my wife I’m so sorry but I’m going to be late tonight.” She said into the intercom.

“But you’ve been waiting for days!” Mei exclaimed through the speaker. Mei had had to make Asami’s line private on more than one occasion and she was eagerly looking forward to the Avatar’s return. They’d been counting down the days till Korra had arrived and Mei was looking forward to seeing her boss in higher spirits.

“I know.” Asami replied regretfully. “I wish I didn’t have to but Raiko doesn’t trust Suyin. He wants me going over this contract with a fine-toothed comb. Make sure I’m not disturbed.” She didn’t blame Raiko for his wariness, she just wished he’d picked some other time to be cautious.

“Okay.” Mei replied sadly, and the line went dead. Asami sighed tiredly before focusing her attention back on the contract. Before long, she found herself sucked into her reading and time passed by. She was taking notes on what she had to adjust and what could be worded better when her door slammed open.

“Mei, I- “Asami started but her voice cut off as soon as she saw who it was. Her wife stood in front of her looking pissed as hell and Asami gulped. “Hey, baby.” She said meekly.

“Don’t even think about it.” Korra spat out. Her arms were folded across her chest and she had changed into a light blue camisole and some shorts. Her hair had grown out a bit and she angrily shoved it behind her ear. Asami figured she was in a lot of trouble but all she could do was stare at her wife. It had been days since she’d gotten to see her wife with her own eyes and all she could think of was Korra fucking her into the desk, Korra pulling her into her lap and thrusting her fingers into her wet pussy, Korra’s hands on her neck as she whispered how good she was being. The burning feeling in her lower belly returned and Asami could feel herself getting wetter.

“Are you even listening to me?!”

Korra’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts and Asami blinked. She wasn’t even aware Korra had been speaking. “I-I’m sorry.” Asami stammered and Korra’s eyes narrowed. She had gotten the message from Mei and had been so enraged, she’d come straight to Future Industries instead of going home. They’d been apart for weeks and Korra had thought that Asami would be eagerly awaiting her arrival but apparently, she’d had better things to do.

She’d stormed into Asami’s office expecting a huge argument but Asami seemed unusually quiet. She’d just accused Asami of putting Future Industries above her which never failed to rile her up but all she’d done was sit in her chair and stare at her. Korra was beginning to think Asami was ignoring her which was pissing her off, even more, when she took in her wife’s appearance. Asami was breathing heavily and her eyes had that glazed over sheen that Korra only saw when she was on her third orgasm of the night.

Her skin was flushed and Korra realized exactly what was going on with her wife. “Is this turning you on?” She asked incredulously. Asami’s blush deepened and a smirk stretched across Korra’s face. Keeping her eyes on her horny partner, Korra blew a gust of wind towards the door and it slammed shut. Using her metal bending skills, she made sure the door was locked before focusing all her attention on Asami.

Asami had been taking in her wife’s appearance, her legs spreading a little as Korra stepped closer to her. She knew what was coming next but she was in her office and she was pretty sure Mei knew what was going to happen too. “K-Korra we’re in my office. I-I have things to do.” She stammered.

Korra shrugged. “We could’ve done this at home but you insisted on working late so I’m going to fuck you right here on your desk.” Asami whimpered and her pussy clenched in anticipation.

“Desk, now.” Korra ordered and Asami gulped.

“What if Mei needs me?” She whispered as she stood up and hesitantly sat on her desk. Korra smiled as she came around the desk and sat in Asami’s chair.

“Well if she does, she’ll have a perfect view of me eating you out till you’re screaming.” Korra said as she pulled the chair closer to the desk. “Now, spread those legs for me.” She said, her voice taking on a deeper tone. Asami couldn’t help but let out a little moan, her legs falling apart at her wife’s command.

“God I’ve missed seeing you like this.” Korra murmured as she reached under Asami’s thighs and pulled off her underwear.

“Korra please.” Asami gasped, swivelling her hips upwards and trying to inch closer to her wife.

“You’re still in trouble you know.” Korra murmured with a glare but she pulled Asami closer to her and hiked up her skirt. The smell of Asami’s arousal wafted to her and despite herself, Korra’s mouth watered. She’d truly missed this.

“Korra, you better make good on your promise and fuck me or I swear I’ll-“ Asami’s voice cut off in a moan as she felt her wife’s tongue on her. “Baby please.” She moaned out, not caring who heard her. Korra felt herself get wetter at her wife’s cries. Normally she’d draw this out till Asami was almost crying for her but she’d gone a whole month with this and she couldn’t stop even if she wanted to.

“Taste so fucking good.” Korra murmured as she pulled her mouth away from Asami’s pussy. Asami’s hips instinctively trailed after Korra’s mouth and Asami whined.

“Tell me what you want baby. Want my fingers in you?” Korra asked as she leaned forward and placed open mouth kisses on Asami’s neck. “Want my mouth? Tell me what you need.” She whispered, smiling at the way Asami shuddered at the sound of her voice.

“I need-I want-Please.” Asami moaned, her mind consumed by the feel of her wife’s lips and the sound of her voice. “Need you to fuck me. Want it so bad Korra, please.” Korra grinned and slipped her fingers into Asami, curling them the way she liked.

The effect was instantaneous. Asami’s back arched and she let out a moan Korra was sure Mei could hear from the other side of the door. “Oh fuck. Feels so good, missed your fingers so much, **right there**!” Asami cried out, her hips moving to meet Korra’s thrusts.

She was probably biased but Korra had seen the spirit world, seen amazing feats of nature and done spectacular things as the Avatar but the most beautiful and amazing thing to her would always be her wife spread out underneath her, taking her fingers, mouth or whatever she had to offer.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Korra whispered and Asami made a noise that was between a laugh and a gasp, Korra’s fingers hitting that spot that never failed to make her see stars. “Gonna be a good girl and cum for me?” Korra asked noticing the way her wife tightened and shook around her. All Asami could do in response was moan and curse. Korra increased her pace and that was enough to push her wife over the edge.

Asami came with a scream, her pussy clenching around Korra’s fingers and her body shuddering. Korra smirked and kept going, knowing she could push Asami into another orgasm almost immediately. Her underwear was soaked and she was turned on like never before but Korra kept her attention on Asami.

“K-Korra. P-Please.” Asami whined, still thrusting her hips into her wife’s fingers. Korra leaned down and caught Asami’s clit in her mouth and Asami was gone. Her second orgasm washed over her in waves and Asami let out a content moan, her hand pushing Korra’s face away when it became too much.

Korra lifted her head and pulled out her fingers from her wife’s willing pussy, smiling at the way Asami whined at the loss of her fingers. Korra’s fingers went to her mouth and she savored the taste of her wife’s cum.

“That’s the first time I’ve had makeup sex before the argument.” Asami said as she pushed herself up, her chest heaving.

“Oh, the argument’s coming.” Korra murmured looking up at her partner. “I’m still really angry with you.”

“Interesting way of showing it but I’m sure there’s something I can do by way of apology.” Asami said, her hands reaching for her waistband. Korra said nothing and let Asami dip her fingers into her underwear, holding back the urge to buck into her wife’s hands.

“Missed the way you taste.” Asami said with a moan as she sucked on the fingers that were previously in her wife’s pussy, already falling to her knees and pulling at Korra’s shorts.

“Oh no. You’ve gotta work harder than that if you want your reward.” Korra said devilishly as she grabbed her wife’s hands. Asami pouted and Korra chuckled. “If you’re really good, maybe you’ll get a chance to fuck me instead of watching me.”

It’s a threat Korra’s followed through with and Asami didn't doubt that she’ll do so again. The thought of watching her wife as she made herself cum made Asami press her thighs together and she couldn’t stop herself from letting out a little moan. Korra smiled down at her and pressed the intercom on her desk.

“Mei, do you mind calling a car for us? Asami’s in no position to drive right now.” She said smiling down at her wife.

“Already have one waiting for you at the front. Good to have you back, Avatar.” Mei’s voice held a teasing tone and Asami went red. There was no doubt in her mind that Mei had heard everything that had just happened and Asami’s face burned at the thought of having to see her in just a few seconds.

“You doing okay?” Korra asked as she pulled Asami to her feet and helped put her clothes in the right order. Asami nodded, feeling her heart flutter as she gazed at her wife. Honestly, she had no idea how she’d managed to find a woman that could fuck her into next week and still make her feel like the most precious thing on the Earth but she was never letting go.

“Asami? You doing okay?” Korra repeated, frowning at the lack of a verbal response from her wife. She’d gone harder on her wife in the past but she hated to think that she’d somehow hurt her.

“I’m good. Thinking of how hard I’m going to ride you when we get home.” Asami replied teasingly. Korra’s pupils dilated and she briefly considered throwing Asami down on the desk and riding her face till she wiped that smile off her face, before thinking better off it.

“I don’t see how you’re going to accomplish that when you’re tied up but I’m looking forward to witnessing it.” Korra replied, opening the office door.

Asami felt everything in her clench and she whimpered at her wife’s words. _Fuck, it’s good to have her back._


End file.
